


baby owl

by bokuto27



Series: one shot anime stories [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokuto27/pseuds/bokuto27
Summary: You are a tennis player dating the ace of fukurodani but some people think it's all fake
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Series: one shot anime stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153799
Kudos: 1





	baby owl

Pov you and bokuto are walking to school and talking about sports Bokuto," so when is your next Tennis match".  
Y/n," this Wednesday at 4:30".  
Bokuto," sweet I'm gonna make it so I can see my baby owl kick some tennis butt HEY HEY HEY".  
Y/n," haha hey hey hey". You guys finish school and get to your clubs.  
Y/n at tennis," my boyfriend Bokuto is coming to the match on Wednesday".  
A boy on the basketball team," ha right he is the ace of or volleyball team ".  
Y/n," ya but he told me that he will come and he never backs down on his word ". At the boy's volleyball gym.  
Coach," Wednesday at 4:30 we are having a practice game with Nekoma high school".  
Bokuto," ehh what".  
Akaashi," We are having a practice game".  
Bokuto," oh no but I told y/n that I would go to her tennis match at that same time ".  
Whole team," oh no bokuto is gonna be in emo mod for the practice game".  
Akaashi," Bokuto you need to focus on the task at hand do you want kuroo to shove it in your face that he bet you".  
Bokuto," nooo But now I'm gonna tell y/n".  
Akaashi," you need to tell her straight up". You and Bokuto are walking home from school.  
Bokuto," hey y/n".  
Y/n," I'm so excited about the match I was working really hard so you could be proud of me and show of to kuroo". Bokuto felt really bad but could not bring up to tell y/n.  
That Wednesday you had classroom duties so you did not see bokuto the whole day. Konoha," did you tell her".  
Bokuto," no I could not she was so excited". That evening you at the tennis courts warming up looking for bokuto then you see the basketball boys show up. Basketball boys" told you so hey won't show up ha he ditches you". You in your mind he told he would come.

Your friends," oh no I know you were working hard to imprese bokuto".

Y/n," I'm fine ". All your happiness turned into anger and sadness. 

Tennis coaches," she will be fine she knows how To control her emotions, not like her ace boyfriend". At the boy volleyball club.

Bokuto," Ahhh". kuroo and kenma look at him weirdly.

Kuroo," What's wrong with bokuto".

Akaashi," y/n had a game and he told her that he would make it Boukuto-san if it would make you feel better we could send a manger ". Bokuto nods his head So they send one of them done. You are winning the game 6-0 5-0 then you win the point with overhead the flew over 15 feet air. Then the manager comes back.

Akaashi," How was she ".

Manager," she is angry she won but she was angry".

Bokuto," how is she was she mad at me ". The manger and akaashi look at each other.

Akaashi," go check on her". You finish the game fukurodani won you put up the equipment and hide in the shed then the basketball boys walk by.

"loser". you can't take it and start crying in the shed. Right after the practice game bokuto comes running over looking for you he notices that he was too late and hears something in the shed. He walks in and sees you crying "baby owl".

you push him away y/n," get away from me ".

Bokuto," I'm sorry y/n I forgot to tell you that there was a game today".

Y/n," I don't care you lied to me ". Bokuto walks back to the gym.

Bokuto," she hates me". the whole team oh no what did we do.

Konoha," I don't think she hates you that much".

Bokuto," I have never gone to one of her matches she has gone to all my games and the one time I say I will make it I miss it". The whole team this is bad. They get in a room

Yamato," what are we gonna do bokuto emo is not gonna get fix that easily this time".

Konoha," he is even gonna want to play volleyball akaashi do you have an idea here". 

Akashi," Y/n next game is in a week I have a plan". The next week the whole volleyball team brings Bokuto down to the courts.

Bokuto," ehh what are we doing here y/n is gonna kill me ". you are warming up for the game and the basketball boys are making fun of you and you hit a ball at them.

Basketball boy's," Ehhh".

Then bokuto walks up behind them towering over them," HEY HEY HEY". Then the boy's run away and you laugh and see it was bokuto.

Y/n," why are you here I thought you had volleyball". 

Bokuto," I want to say I'm sorry and that me and the team are here to cheer you on". You get out of the gate and give him a big kiss and hug.

Y/n," I'm sorry that I was mad at you".

Bokuto," sorry for lying to you now go kick some tennis butt HEY HEY HEY".

Y/n," hey hey hey".

**Author's Note:**

> Just saying I am a tennis player. A game goes to 6 points and 2 sets nd an over he is you just slamming the ball in the ground


End file.
